


Crossed

by Laerkstrein



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When House attacks that which Cuddy holds sacred, she begins to question her own judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6833043/1/Crossed) on my FF.N account on 03.17.11.
> 
> Based on Season 3 Episode 9, "Finding Judas."

Whatever his reasons were, it was still irrelevant. In pain or not, he was an ass, plain and simple. The only difference was the Vicodin. With it, he was barely tolerable, constantly belittling his staff as well as nurses and fellow doctors. It was really no wonder she was always receiving demands to remove him from the hospital. And  _that_ was the bright side Without the meds, he was more than just another ass, as she had recently learned.

He had gone out of his way to drop anchor on her, and not in a joking way. No, she knew how it was when he was joking, even if he was trying to make the joke seem like it a flat-out insult. His eyes would light up like those of a child with a box of candy, and he'd practically skip down the hallways with laughter when he was done.

But this was time was different. The way he'd stared down at her as she cradled that child in her arms... It had been horrid.

_"It's a good thing you failed to become a mom, because you suck at it!"_

Those words were stuck in her head, dark and torturous. Maybe he'd been right. Maybe she  _wasn't_ meant to have so great a gift to raise and cherish. Or maybe, if one were looking at the situation through House's eyes, she just wasn't good enough to be mother to a child.

Even if he hadn't meant a word of it, if he had simply spoken out in anger and pain, it had still hurt more than anything she'd felt before. With the absence of a knife, having been armed only with words, he had cut her, causing her to question that which she desired most.

If anything, he'd crossed the line of most importance, walking upon that which she had deemed to be hallowed ground.


End file.
